sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Farlex
Farlex was an Imperial-controlled mining planet in the Outer Rim. By 14 ABY, the planet was mostly forgotten by the Empire and left with a small defense fleet. The New Republic, still reeling from the Imperial Blitzkrieg and in desperate need of resources, struck at the planet with a sizeable task force and quickly overwhelmed the Imperial defense fleet. Ground troops immediately deployed and a three-week long campaign against the Imperial Army, led by Major General Paulusi, began. During the Battle of Farlex, Military Advisor Danik Kreldin deployed a small task force to reinforce Farlex. As a newly arrived Imperial fleet engaged the New Republic fleet, dropships with reinforcements began landing on Farlex, including Kreldin himself and Sergeant Major Sandor Woden. The campaign on Farlex had gone poorly for the Imperials. Paulusi was killed in the capture of Farlex's major port city, Cyathian, and all remaining Imperial units had retreated to the capital, Morai. There Kreldin established his command center, underground, and began directing the Defense of Morai as Republic troops encircled the city and began sieging it with massive artillery bombardments and aerial bombing runs. The Imperials, running out of supplies and its troops exhausted, prepared for the final confrontation. New Republic troops entered the city at midnight and met heavy resistance. Intense urban warfare began, with Republic and Imperial troops fighting house for house. The last remnants of the Imperial close air support and bombers began attacking away at Republic ground troops, but the Imperials were slowly but surely being pushed further towards the center of the city as Republic troops continued to pour in. Kreldin devised a trick to slow down the Republicans by the use of sound, transmitting low frequency sounds through the air waves that were only detectable by the Republic's non-human troops, sparing the Empire's human troops. A portion of the Republican army was stopped in their tracks by the sounds, giving a slight advantage to the Imperials, if only temporary. Eventually noise filters were activated, and the Republican advance continued. In a last ditch effort, Kreldin rallied the civilian population, holed up in the city's atrium, and provided them with basic weaponry (or nothing at all) and ordered them to charge at the Republican troops. A wave of civilians washed over the Republic troops throughout the city and massive casualties were incurred on both sides. The streets of Morai were covered in bodies, and Kreldin knew the end game was up. Ordering all surviving units to withdraw to the hangar in the center of the city, remaining transports were filled up and the Imperials began evacuating, the battle in space still raging as to allow the Imperials to slip through and escape to hyperspace. Many Imperials were left behind, however, and as the Republicans arrived at the city's governmental plaza, explosives left behind were detonated, taking with it a large portion of the city and Imperial and Republican troops alike. The remnants of the Imperial fleet withdrew, and Farlex was finally subjugated by the New Republic. :''OOC Note: This battle was RP'd in June of 2005, before a large portion of the Blitzkrieg or the Moff Crisis was played out. It has since been retconned to after the Blitzkrieg and the Crisis to make IC sense.'' Farlex, Battle of